


【凯源】by love

by wushengyeqi



Category: TFBOYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wushengyeqi/pseuds/wushengyeqi
Summary: 理发师和网红的性生活，越肏越爱得深。





	【凯源】by love

**Author's Note:**

> 严重ooc 预警！！！  
> 请不要上身真人！  
> 请不要上身真人！  
> 请不要上身真人！  
> 只是为了满足私欲，不喜请退出  
> 禁ky

01.  
“小凯，那人又找你来私人理发了。”  
我闻声抬起头，放下手里把玩的梳子，对上的是那双清澈见底的杏仁眼，他瞟到我往这边看，咧开嘴用笑靥回应我。我不以为然，转身往包房里走，他向周围打了打招呼也跟上了我。  
后脚跟进屋里后我猛然地转过身，以身高优势将后面的人抵在墙上吻上他温热的唇顺带关上门，撬开唇齿缠绕熟悉的舌尖，他闭着眼回应着我，一改外面的高冷我用虎牙磨着他的唇珠，满意地看到他疼到皱起眉头。一手撩起他的衣摆，他配合着抬起手臂让我脱掉他的上衣，然后吻从下唇移到他的颈勃，啃咬他的锁骨。  
“嗯啊……”  
他抓着我的蓝色头发仰着头轻声呻吟，我坏笑着舔着他的乳头，舌尖来回打转，牙尖轻轻蹭咬。  
“啊……够了……嗯你……”  
他猛然推开我侧过身脸红成一片特别迷人，我继续坏笑着却转过身拉开椅子，在镜子面前理了理额前的碎发，沉着声开口。  
“嗯，今天想理什么发型啊。”  
话音刚落就听到身后传来一声闷音，那小家伙大概又在气我每次见面都能来那么一次热吻，事后却又能装作若无其事的样子。  
我叫王俊凯，口中的小家伙是王源，我俩高中就认识，一起升到大学后就开始恋爱，恋情却没有跟任何人公布，毕业后，我如愿做了一名理发师，而他则成了一届网红。  
“别染成你那非主流的发型就行。”  
他皱皱鼻子的样子也特别可爱，其实我知道他要理什么发型，只是突然有兴的来了一句，没想到他这么吐槽。我透过镜子认真看着他所谓的蓝发非主流，其实……配上我的桃花眼还不错。  
“那我……就给你染个黄发如何？”  
我拿着手里的染发剂转过身，颇有认真的神情把他吓了一跳。他撇着被我吻肿的嘴，对我翻了个大白眼，口里嚷嚷着神经病。我也知道这样做没意思了，惋惜着放下手中的染发剂“嘁”了一声，其实我是真心想看看他染发的样子。曾经口中说着不染发不黄赌毒嫖做个良好少年的人，还不是偶尔忍不住要我帮他手淫，搞不懂他为什么要去做网红。  
“那先洗个头。”  
我拍了拍自己坐的地方挑着眉，示意他躺下。温热的水流冲过指尖，揉了揉他的头，水流流过他的发丝，冰冷的洗发膏挤在手掌，我放下蓬松头，搓了搓手心将发膏抹在他的头发上，指尖穿过他的发梢，抓痒的力度刚好。  
“诶，洗发膏挤在手上的触感好像润滑剂。”  
我不冷不热地开着玩笑，“源源，你还记不记得我们第一次做的时候……”  
“你能不能好好洗头啊！”  
我看着他的脸因为我的话抹上红晕，继续毫不沾边的话题。  
“当然啊，我跟别人洗头的时候可专心了，可也没有跟你在床上的时候专心呐……”我低下头在他耳边说着，将最后一个字加上调戏的味道。  
“王俊凯！”  
哎呀，小家伙生气了。他抬起眼眸仰视着我，这个样子我很想吻他，视线从他的唇移到赤裸的锁骨双肩，有着腹肌的小腹，再往下便是……  
“喂……你在看爷的哪……”  
注意被扯了回来，我俯视着他的脸忍不住笑了起来，蓬松头拿在手里，水流清洗着头上的泡沫。  
“闭眼。”  
他听话地闭上眼，我像是着魔似的合不拢嘴。  
“王俊凯。”  
“嗯？”  
“你虎牙不凉吗。”  
“还不是因为你撩我。”  
我将毛巾裹在他头上，保证水滴不会落下来之后吻了吻他的唇。  
“哼，谁叫你调戏爷的。”  
说着他向我上挑了眉头一脸欠操的模样。这小家伙，不调教下怕是忘记了自己在床上的浪样。  
“哦，是吗……”  
我解掉他头上的毛巾，走到椅子旁示意他坐下。看他一脸轻松样趁机用毛巾把他的双手捆住背在背椅后。他看着我眼神带着不安，我把围蓬搭在他赤裸的肩膀上，开始专心给他吹干头发。  
“喂老王，你这什么意思。”  
他挣扎了下被捆在背后的手腕，不停地叫唤我，我没有回应，只是尽快吹干他的头发，指尖穿过湿润的发梢，我垂下眼瞧见他鼓腮的样子，不禁露出了虎牙。  
“王俊凯，你有病。”  
他看着我痴笑的样子毫不留情地骂出口，我冷哼一声，头发差不多干完了，我放下吹风机，双手扶上他的脸庞，向着他的耳根吹气，沉着嗓音。  
“是啊……我有病，等会就有解药了。”  
语音刚落我起身跪在他大腿之间的凳子上，然后手指划下了他的裤拉链。再傻的人都明白我要做什么了吧，他睁大眼看着我，意图挣扎的双腿被我绑在椅角上。  
“听话。”  
我堵上他的唇，双手伸进他的内裤里包裹住那团炽热。  
“额啊……”他侧过头望着我，喘息声回响在我耳边。手指来回摩擦那根已经硬起来的东西，我知道他快了，故意堵住铃口，另一只手扶上那片小丛林里隐藏的两个小东西。他挺起胸膛想要抑制住呻吟，我坏笑着用力按了按手里的两个小东西，脆弱敏感的地方被那么玩弄，他没忍住尖叫出来，红着脸瞪着我，真可爱。  
“宝宝，别忍，我要听。”  
“你……嗯啊……唔”  
我故意唔住他的唇，舌头与舌头交错，我睁开眼看他泪目的样子，手上的速度加快，却始终用指尖抵着铃口。  
“啊……啊……不要嗯……额啊”  
“不要什么？高潮爽吗？”  
“嗯啊……爽……”  
我看着他被欲望俘虏的样子，吻了吻他眼角的生理盐水。  
“呜……我想射啊……啊嗯”  
“叫凯爷就让你射。”  
他望着我欲哭无泪的样子让我下身一硬，我闷了一声手下一松。好吧，现在放过你，待会有你叫的。手里还有着粘粘的液体，我打开蓬松头洗掉，前戏才刚刚开始，那小家伙就已经全身软掉了，可自己才刚刚硬起来。  
“小……小凯……”  
小家伙红着眼咬着嘴叫着我的名字，没有最开始的俏皮样，弄得我下身胀痛。我把东西蹭在他包裹着大腿根部的裤子上，虽然不是第一次感受过这个东西了，但是还是难免地瞧见小家伙的惊吓样。  
是呐……这么大的东西待会可是要进他的小穴里。  
“嗯啊……你轻点……啊”  
手指扩张着里面，湿润的穴巢包裹着手指，越往里触动越清晰地感觉到里面的温热。看着他无力挣扎的样子我解开禁锢他双腿的绳，将双腿抬起来曲折呈M型重新绑起来，小穴毫无防备地暴露在外，呼吸着冷空气一缩一张。我欣赏这一幕，专心用手指搅动着里面的一切。  
“啊……痛……”  
王源侧过头不去对视我的眼眸，我猜他是努力想忽略现在所做的一切。  
小家伙，应该专心点嘛。  
“啊啊……你干……啊嗯什么……”  
小家伙盯着镜头的害羞样真是养眼啊，终于找到这oppo镜头清晰度可以干什么了。  
“嗯？我在干你啊宝宝。”  
“你……啊嗯……不……啊不要”  
我将手机举到他的小穴前开始录像，手指无轻重地搅动，里面的皱褶看的清清楚楚，湿润的白色液体打湿手指反着光，上面的性器又重新挺立了起来。  
“宝宝，这样刺激吗？”  
我把录好的像举到他面前，里面还嘈杂着他自己的呻吟。他撇开烧红的脸却还是避免不了那好听的呻吟。  
“好了，该重头戏了。”我解开皮带，里面的东西涨的不行，几乎在拉开拉链时弹出来，抵在小穴旁磨蹭了一会，我看着小家伙闪避的眼神和扭动着腰想要与我结合的动作，果然还是身体要诚实的多啊。我挺身进去，一瞬间被潮热包裹住的舒服感袭至大脑。  
“宝宝的身体还是好舒服啊。”我低头看着仰着头张大嘴叫不出声的小家伙，俯身吻了上去。身体开始自觉的抽动，对方浮到喉咙的呻吟声被我堵了回去，好一会后他有些喘不过气地撇开头，我只好把吻落在他脖颈上，碍着围蓬我只好吻到这，我抬眼望着小家伙带着红晕的脸，挺身又狠狠顶了进去。  
“嗯啊……哈……啊……手……”  
我闻言侧过身去解他被我绑在背椅身后的手，已经因为大幅度动作而勒红的手腕和手掌，肯定很痛很难受，我解开后举在唇边心疼地吻了吻。  
“早让你听话点。”  
被欲望俘虏的小家伙好像没有把我的话听进多少，扯过被我吻住的手腕，抓着我的头发仰头呻吟。我看着他这个样子喜欢的不得了，然后探身从背后的桌子上拿出剪刀和梳子。  
“好了宝宝，该理发了。”我咬着他的耳垂，他垂下眼望着我但好像并没有听清楚我在说什么，迷迷糊糊地抓着我的脸去吻我的唇，然后抱住我的脖子，湿润的气息打在我耳边。  
“不要……啊……来……操我嗯啊”  
我空出一只手摸了摸他的脑袋，只好把剪刀梳子丢一旁。  
本来还想玩什么理发play的，这么想被我操的话那我也不能不满足你啊。  
“啊……啊嗯……再深啊”  
包房外的其他理发人员。  
诶，为什么小凯和那个人这么久一直不出来？

02.  
@小源兔兔兔兔崽子：哇小源大大的新发型炒鸡清新啊啊！！喷得一脸老血！！  
@取名神马的走开啦：好棒真想知道给源霸霸剪头发的理发师！  
“诶小凯你看，那个网红发了一张理发后的自拍照，下面一群好评，我看，我们理发店要因此而红。”  
正在自行洗头的我从水流中眯开一只眼，看着递过来的手机屏幕里的热评笑出了声，拿下颈勃上的毛巾擦拭着脸庞的水和湿发不作言语。  
“就是啊，俊凯，那天你们剪发的时间意外地久啊。”  
角落里收银台的小女生眼里泛着不明之意向我投过来，陈述句里有他们都想要的疑问，周围的人都望过来似乎期待我能给个什么答案。现在正是一天之类理发店的冷淡期，我望着镜子中五官精致的自己，余光扫到那些人眼里的好奇，莫名地想起那天，完事后瘫在椅子上的王源儿，注视着我的时候迷离诱人的眼神，不禁勾起嘴角。  
“还能是什么，突然想起的叙旧。”  
这种时候只能把以前相遇相识……相爱还是算了，的事情拿出去糊弄。我用手撩起额前还在滴水的碎发，打理好毛巾后略过那些更是疑问的目光走出理发店。  
绕到一个安静的地方后我向王源儿打了个电话，手机铃声嘟了两遍就通了，清亮的声音响在耳边。  
“喂老王？”  
“宝宝。”  
“你有病啊。”  
“宝宝我想念你声音了。”  
我蹲下身看着地上相互传食爬行的黑色蚂蚁，故意把声音压得很委屈皱着鼻子还带着撒娇味。  
“啊——那要不要爷像网上那样给你唱首民歌呢？嗯？凯爱妃？”  
我想起高中那会他笑我一张软妹脸还配着齐刘海的样子，校里的学姐学妹都说我是一脸高冷，是冰山男神balabala的……他就躺在我上铺笑得喘不过气来说我那是一脸“不卖身”的表情好不好，从此也得了个“凯爱妃”的称呼，后来还不是卖身给他了。  
嘁，我在心里默默翻了个白眼，凑到手机下端沉着嗓音调戏道。  
“不要，我想听你叫床的声音。”  
“你滚……”  
“王源儿，”我把他还没骂出口的脏话堵回去，很正经的叫了声他的名字，额……当然儿化音只是自己的喜好，那边果然安静了，我猜他是愣了以为我有什么大事跟他说，继续等我的下文，事实确实是我有事要跟他说。  
“现在有空吗。”我把最后一个字的音向下降，毫无疑问的成了一个陈述句。没等那边回应我继续讲，“你家楼下右拐第一个路口那有个奶茶店……”  
“我知道啊，以前你来我家的时候总要在那带一份奶茶给我。”  
还是记得的啊，看来没给你白带。  
“那好，待会在那见面。”  
不等回答我先挂断电话，之前翻过他的微博，这个点他是没有什么直播或者其他事情的，抿了抿嘴感觉自己真机智，什么事情也没说明白，那小家伙肯定会揣着好奇心来找自己的，这感觉简直是……太棒了。  
兔入虎口啊。  
午后的阳光炽热，映在树上投下一个个不成型的影。黑色耳机里放着周董的《告白气球》，我想着要是自己哪天也能像别的小情侣一样，不用被别人异样的眼光望着，也能给王源儿一个吻，也能正大光明告诉别人自己爱人的名字。从以前和他爱恋起到现在，我们都很默契地没有把关系告诉别人，顶多是老铁关系特别好的兄弟，对外到此就可以。  
视线里坐过来一个人，我回过神望着他露出了虎牙。  
“老王，你找我干什。”  
“想你了呗，想看看你。”  
我抬手招了招服务员，问他想喝什么，他翻了个白眼望着落地窗外不做声响，我摸了摸鼻尖轻咳了两声。  
“两杯加冰仙草奶茶。”  
待服务员走了之后他没憋住笑出了声。  
“让你嘚瑟，尴尬死你。”  
“那你不怕我下次在床上干死你？”  
我很快地接过他的话语，他瞪了我一眼起身单腿跪在玻璃桌上弯下身吻我。幸会自己选了个角落靠窗的位置，又占在拐角处四周都看不见的地方，我抬手将身边的窗帘拉下，阳光和行人被挡在外面。  
“唔……”  
轻微的呻吟泄露于相吻之唇，我探手伸进他的衣摆里轻捏他的腰，很快地夺去主动权，唇齿间的水渍声在彼此沉重的呼吸中渲染着暧昧。我捧着他的脸拉开了距离，唇间拉出银丝，从刚开始的他单腿跪在桌上变成了我跪在玻璃桌上，狭窄的空间里还回荡着奶茶店随机放的Simon Curtis的《Flesh》。  
“Push up to my body sink your teeth into my flesh.”  
“Get undressed ta-taste the flesh.”  
逼近我的身体 牙齿撕咬着我的皮肤  
我们一丝不挂 只为满足彼此  
他的眼神带着雾水，迷茫地看着我，似乎有些不满刚刚被夺去主动权的吻，正想抬头继续反攻我却突然坐回位置上让他扑了个空。他不满地看着我，视线扫到端来奶茶的服务员之后不做言语，低下头调整他那像高潮后的表情。  
“先生，你的两杯仙草奶茶。”  
这次上来的是个女孩，面目红晕地不停地盯着王源儿，我怕她再这么盯出来会认出来王源儿是网红，干咳了一下温着眸道了谢，她反应过来后面目更是绯红，莫名报了歉后逃似的离开了。  
等到确认四周没人之后我抬手捏了捏他的脸。  
“现在认识你的人可真多啊。都说明星和网红的差距就是修养和颜值，我看，你更是靠明星的列表里。”  
他撇了撇嘴没说话。我盯着手中的奶茶，用仙草做的果冻大块大块立在透明杯里，暖茶色互相衬着，慢慢融化的冰块水珠缓缓划过玻璃外壁沁在桌子上。  
那首《Flesh》后又响起了Maroon5的《Animals》。我抬头看着一脸发神的王源儿，抿了抿嘴终于站起身。他随着我的动作抬起眼眸，读懂他眼里和我一样的欲望我露出了虎牙。  
“老板，奶茶先押在这！”  
我抬手放了两张红色人民币在收银台，带着王源去了对面的宾馆，压了身份证后直接跑到二楼，王源儿看着我所有的动作一气呵成笑了两声。  
“我们的默契也就只能发挥到这种时候了。”  
“哦？是吗？”  
到楼梯口我反手抓住他的双腕转过身将他整个人抵在墙上，左腿卡进他的两大腿之间，脸凑在他的颈勃间嗅着这个人的气味。他仰起头配合着我的动作，扭动着胯部去磨蹭我的腿根，我用空着的一只手狠狠捏住他的脸颊让他闭不拢齿，他却并不在意垂眸看着我大腿间被他磨蹭着起了反应的性器，然后妩媚地笑着。  
“爱妃，看到没有，是我在撩你。”  
“你信不信，我现在就在这办了你……”我舔着他的耳根，清楚地感觉到怀里人的颤抖，“把你往死里操，让全楼梯都回响着你的叫床声。”  
怀里的人沉默了几秒，耳边响起他的吞咽声，呼吸沉重地开口。  
“你下得了手吗？如果可以，”他学着我沉着嗓音装出磁性的声音在我耳边呼气，“就操我啊……唔”我舔咬着他的下唇，捏着他脸颊的手现在撕开他的薄衬衫，扣子飞落在楼梯间像一盒弹珠掉在地上。  
“啊……”  
我推搡着他抵到护栏那里，护栏对面就是订的房间，也就是刚刚在楼梯的拐角处，我放弃了在床上做的想法，来点更刺激的，好好调教下这小家伙。  
护栏外的是一片安静的院子，种植着树木，虽然没有什么人，但也不排除一两个园丁突然出现看到我们这一幕什么的，楼梯间有人经过可能性更大，不过这才能起到调教的作用。  
双手和上次一样被捆起来，绑在身后的护栏上，我扒开他的裤子，雪白的大腿晃在眼前，只剩一条内裤遮挡羞耻的地方，我蹂躏着那被布料包裹的脆弱，坏笑着看着小家伙的表情。  
“宝宝，怎么？不撩我了？”  
他抬起眸像似在瞪我却又像个软绵绵的眼神，抬起头想吻住我让我闭嘴，我却故意地向后仰头没让他吻到，纵使我也很想把这小家伙搂在怀里狠狠地吻到他窒息。手里的东西慢慢膨胀，小家伙终于制服带哭腔地嚷嚷我。  
“你……啊，帮我弄一下……嗯啊我……我受不了了……”  
“哦？”我咬着他的耳垂，手中的布料已经有些湿了，我吻了吻他的眼睛笑道，“叫凯爷。”  
上一次让他逃过了这次一定不能失手，看着小家伙软软的眼神，被欲望叫嚣着染上红晕的脸，我有点怀疑他是不是快神志不清了。不过小家伙低着头犹豫了好久才咬着下唇的样子，我才意识到对方意识还尚清醒。  
好啊，待会操的你哭着只会叫我的名字。  
不知我意的小家伙头磕在我的肩膀上小声地喊着我想听的话。  
“凯爷……帮宝宝弄一下……额啊”  
都已经向我低头了我也就没为难他了，毕竟以后在外面还要以面相对的。  
我蹲下身扒下那条湿内裤，张嘴包裹住了那团挺立起来的东西。  
“啊……啊嗯”  
被柔软的舌头刺激着脆弱，他没稳住一下曲起膝盖用双腿包住了我的头，这下就只有屁股悬在空中，我伸出手臂端住他的臀部，被绑在护栏上的双手估计又勒红了。  
我模仿着进出的动作吞吐着那根肿大的阴茎，抬眼看着正入高潮的小家伙，唾沫止不住地流过他的下巴，我端着他的臀部把东西再往嘴里塞，阴茎抵在咽喉有那么想呕的感觉，我忍住用舌尖舔弄，一股热流拥进嘴里，腥咸味充满味觉，我站起身稳住有些麻木的腿吻住他大张着的嘴，将口中的液体分了一部给他。  
“啊唔……”  
“宝宝，你自己的牛奶好喝吗？”  
小家伙没回答，继续接吻。我解开皮带拿出涨热的东西抵在他的后庭，那里因为昨天的蹂躏还没有完全闭合，我没有耐心在做扩张了挺身进去。  
“啊……”  
痛苦的呻吟泄露出唇，我吻了吻他因疼痛皱起的眉头，被后庭紧紧包裹住的自己也很难动弹，我空出一只手抚摸他的唇，然后食指伸进去玩弄着他的舌头。  
“宝宝，放松，额啊不然……我进不去。”  
“唔……啊啊……嗯”  
我慢慢的将整根阴茎放进去，小家伙挺着腰也难受的不得了，唾沫弄湿了我手指，我用另一只手抬起他的左腿，挺身进去。  
“额啊……轻点唔啊”  
被我搅动着舌头无法发出完整的音节，我听懂了他的意思，笑着抽出性器，又挺身全根进入，小家伙挺起了胸难耐的样子映在我瞳孔里，摩擦着前列腺的快感让他快爽出泪来了。  
“啊……啊嗯……”  
凉风吹过撩着彼此火热的身体，我把修长的手指往他咽喉里伸，小家伙闭不了嘴眼神迷离地望着我，我抽了抽性器又向他的前列腺顶去。  
“啊啊……额哈……嗯啊”  
我抬头正要吻他突然听到楼梯间有脚步声，回过神几下扯掉护栏上绑着王源儿手的布料，抱着他移到房间门口，走动的时候时不时地顶着他的敏感处，我捂紧他的嘴示意他别出声，下身却故意地又顶了了他的前列腺，小家伙张着嘴忍着声的样子格外诱人。  
我吻了吻他，将口袋里的钥匙掏出来发现开不了门？！看了半天才发现门号不对，房间在楼梯口的拐角处的另一间！刚刚沉迷于彼此之间的快感在知道这事后冷了一半。  
我靠，你说什么，我们的房间在对面拐角处？！  
王源儿向我做着口型欲哭无泪，我的东西还卡在他身体里，每做一个动作都会无意地摩擦着他的前列腺，我捂住他的嘴示意他听楼梯间的声响。  
“啊……不要，你好讨厌……”  
……女声的呻吟响在耳边，看来也是受不了饥渴准备在个安静的地方办事的同类人呐。  
我看着愣住的王源儿勾起嘴角，做着口型。  
他们不会过来的，只要你不出声。  
还来不及欣赏他那生无可恋的神情，我捂着他的嘴，抽出性器又狠狠地顶了进去，被高潮和快感刺激着感官又不能发出声的王源儿欲哭无泪，我舔了舔他的耳根露出虎牙。  
宝宝，下次让你叫个够。

03.  
正如那些人的所言，真有人闻着那张照片找到了他们的理发店，虽然说没有多火，但是出现的顾客很多都是新面孔。  
我坐在一个小角落里背抵着墙，修着方圆的指甲，也感应到有几个女的在往我这边看，可能是蓝发太惹眼，也可能是……我太帅了。  
对着这种莫名的想法我嗤笑出声，突然感觉头上有一片阴影，我冷脸抬头刚好对上那个人的眸。是个浓妆艳抹的女人，她看着尴尬地笑了笑，侧过身让我看到店里每个人都很忙的情景。  
“那个……别人都很忙，我看到你挺清闲的，帮我剪剪头发喽？”  
我略过她类似卖萌装可爱的表情，起身小心地碰都不想碰到她，走在唯一一个空着的理发位边，示意她坐下。她继续她那虚伪的清甜微笑，走过我身边还故意撩了撩长发，洗发膏味冲满鼻腔恶心得发呕。  
“那个……你认识小源吗？”  
她低着头从手机里翻出一张王源儿的照片，我淡淡扫了一眼打算说实话。  
“以前是同学。”  
她点了点头算是懂了，然后笑着说把长发剪到齐肩就好，我拿起剪刀开始干正事。  
剪完头后我继续倚在角落里，只不过手里握着手机，翻看自家小家伙的微博，几个小时前有一条新动态，是他和一个女人的合影，盯着这张照片一会我沉眸突然想起了刚刚的那个女人。虽然有修图但还是认别出了这个人是刚刚那个女人。  
手指抚摸着屏幕，照片里的女人正非常亲热地搂着自家的小家伙，下面还有一堆暧昧的评论。关掉屏幕我仰头看着白色的天花板，灯光映在眼里晃着斑驳，一度安慰着自己，做网红偶尔也会有那么迫不得已的关系什么的，然后我站起身不顾收银台小妹的招呼离开了理发店。  
“喂？老王？”  
电话那边很快通了，王源听起来挺愉快的声音响在耳边，我呼了一口气让语气听起来尽量轻松。  
“我晚上到你家来。”  
“啊？你不工作了……”  
“我请假了。”  
“可是我有直播……”  
那边的声音有些无奈，我沉默了一下看着马路边的路灯轻声开口。  
“能不能推掉？”  
对面沉默了好一会，然后是觉得我有大事才那么开口的小家伙很快就答应了。这招屡试不爽，不知道是不是这些年来的默契，但这也是我们能在一起的原因……之一。  
再拿出手机来回看微博上那张照片，我自己也没注意到眼里的戾气愈来愈重。  
晚上如约在王源儿公寓楼下见面，小家伙穿着单薄的白色T-恤，黑色的运动裤，头顶白色鸭舌帽在石凳上玩着手机，我走过去拧过他的脸俯身就吻了下去。小家伙猛然挣扎几下看清是我后抵着我胸膛的手搂上我脖子。  
一吻后我紧紧抱住他，脸埋进他颈勃里情绪低落。怀里的人感觉到我呼吸不稳，环住我的背脊，一手抚摸着我的头安慰道。  
“怎么了？”  
“我好想你。”太想太想了。  
沉闷的声音颤抖出口令我自己也很意外。  
太想太想了。一看到你和其他人有什么亲密的动作，心里就有什么东西在极速坠地，揪着揪着地疼。  
两个情侣间最重要的事，莫非就是想见你想到窒息，即使隔着城市，手里有着急事；也愿意奔赴几十个小时的路程，放下手里的一切，为了心里那份执着来见你。  
更何况我们之间没有那么多牵绊，一个电话走几步就能不用那么煎熬。  
能爱上你真是太好了。  
“你知道想爷了？”怀里响起戏谑的声音，我捏了捏他的脸笑道，“是啊，特别地想你，想操你。”  
说了就做是我们俩这么多年来达成一致的默契。  
钥匙扣在锁芯还没转开我的手就开始在他身上隔着布料抚摸，吻落在他的颈勃弄得他痒痒。  
“哈……嗯你等一下……”  
锁芯转动的声音响在空旷的走廊上，门一推开灯还未开我便把王源儿压在不远处的沙发上，开始脱掉彼此身上的物件。  
“老……老王，啊……你今天怎……怎么这么急嗯啊”  
我没有回应，牙尖啃咬着他胸前的红樱，碍事的T-恤被我撕裂扔在毛毯上，头上的帽子在躺下沙发上那一刻就脱离那个毛绒绒的脑袋，小家伙的腿攀上我的腰，我会意抱起他往卧室走，边走边脱自己身上的衣服，一件一件扔在地上。  
“啊……”  
王源儿一丝不挂趴在床上，微微翘着臀部让我做着扩张，菊蕾吸允着我的指尖，我俯下身吻着他的发鬓，慢慢将手指的数量扩张。  
“宝宝好紧，我等不急了。”  
“……不说话……会死啊你”  
我看着小家伙转过脸瞪着我的表情，红晕在脸上飙升，还那么有精神的样子让我不自觉将手下的力加了几分。  
“额啊疼……你……你轻点。”  
待到差不多了我抓着他的脚踝让他翻过身，大腿之间的私处一览无余，我拿着自己的炽热去顶菊蕾，小家伙用手臂遮住自己的脸不去看我们的结合处。  
“宝宝，我好喜欢你啊。”  
我沉着声说道，拉开他挡着脸的臂膀，抓着手腕越过他的头顶，然后扶着下身用力一顶。  
“啊嗯……”  
他轻轻呻吟着身体随我的动作向后仰，腰线在空气里划出一道美丽的弧线。我特别痴迷每次进入他时他那露骨的表情，虽然他每次都会刻意用手臂遮挡，但都会被我拉开或者把双手绑在头顶。  
那种欲拒还迎的神情烧着我的小腹，抽送的力量一次比一次大，他疼的搅住床单的修长手指都拽变了形，我握着他的手腕吻了吻他的指尖，他垂眸望着我，呻吟被我的涌动顶的支离破碎，伴着我沉重的喘息。  
我突然想起在大学那个无法忍耐的夜晚，我和他度过第一次之后，昏昏欲睡的小家伙被我拉起来趴在自己身上，我问他那是什么感觉。他撑着困意的眼将半边脸埋在我胸口，声音软软的却异常清亮。  
“刚开始特别痛，然后到后面就变了一种感觉，像泡在温水里面无法自拔……”  
“还有……还有就是你那个碰到我某个地方的时候，就感觉特别爽，那种……那种尿意来回的感觉，很酥麻……”  
我看着面前的小家伙，笑了笑朝着他说某个地方用力一顶。  
“啊啊……不……嗯啊……哈”  
他眼里弥漫着雾水，唾沫流过嘴角，仰着头无神地不知望向何处。我翻过他的身体，性器随着动作刻意摩擦着前列腺。  
“呜啊……小……小凯……”  
“宝宝……”  
我趴下身啃着他身后突出的蝴蝶骨，下身不断抽送着他进入高潮，不知突然来了什么兴，我用手捂住他的嘴，另一只手扶上他半挺的分身上下滑动，拇指习惯性地堵住铃口。  
“唔……”  
手掌上感觉到湿润的触感，我啃咬着他的肩膀，发现小家伙不知死活地用舌头舔我的手心，不知死活的撩火。  
“够了。”  
我按着他的后脑勺扭过他的脸吻上那绯红色的唇，对方带有主动性的小舌头伸了过来，与我的舌根搅拌。离开前还依依不舍的触着我的下巴，我把手指伸进他的口腔模拟着性器进出的动作暂时缓解着他的口上饥渴，说着混话。  
“看来下一次还得用点工具啊，看你一点也不满足的样儿。”  
下身又抽插了几下抵制高潮，温热的液体射进他的身体，然后退了出来。被捂住顶端无法抵达高潮的小家伙忍不住自己用手撸动。  
“宝宝不能这样哦。”  
我阻止了他的动作，用手握住他的手心十指相扣，另一只手快速撸动他的阴茎。  
“啊……”  
随着突然被刺激的敏感神经，我松开顶端乳白色的液体射在手心里伴着滚烫的温度。  
事后我看着怀里的熟睡的小家伙，起身去浴室放水，然后把他抱到温水里清理着私处。  
朦胧的水雾盖过视线，小家伙的脸又蒙上一层红晕，我吻了吻他的额头心里感到特别幸福。  
我希望你能一直在我身边，就这样。

04.  
视线里闪着朦胧的灯光，我慵懒地睁开眼，现在是深更半夜，在刚刚的发泄后我疲惫地趴在王源儿的身上就睡着了，烦躁绷紧着神经让我对困意毫无抗拒，连性器都还在他的身体里来不及退出，而我意识里的身下人已经在浴室里清洗身体。  
我爬起来坐在床头，抬头便对上刚从浴室里出来的王源儿，冷漠的眼神。他一声不吭地在我面前穿着衣服，水滴顺着他的发丝滴落在床上，颜色变深。  
屋里只有浴室亮着灯，光晕撒在床沿边，我望着床单上，那被水滴渲染着的颜色变深的地方，身前的人一言不发，然后忍着下身的疼痛歪歪斜斜地走出卧室，穿过客厅。  
“嘭——”  
回荡在空气里的关门声。  
我转过头看到窗外下着雨，即使这样我还是一丝不挂地坐在床头，没有去追心里想着的人。  
这事还要追究到两天前在王源儿微博上照片里搂着他的那个女人，那个，找过我，还问过我是不是认识小源的女人。  
我不知道该从哪里说起，那种让我失去安全感的东西，全来自那个女人微博上的一张的照片。  
照片里，王源躺在床上赤裸着上身一脸惬意。  
要不是他自己转了这条微博我还不知道有这样的事。  
失控的情绪加上第一次看见照片里他和那个女人在搂一起时的忍耐，同时膨胀在大脑中像一颗随时会爆炸的炸弹。  
晚上在床上发泄着这种愤怒的时候又发现他的小腹身上的纹身，在这么靠私处的地方，炸弹随此引爆，我冷冷望着身下面目潮红的人突然使不出力来。  
我尝试恢复着理智问他这纹身是怎么回事，他说是一个会纹身的霖姐弄得，还问我好不好看，我没有回答继续问他是不是他微博上经常出现的女人，他说是。脑子里猜想的画面破碎地出现在视线里，心里酸痛。  
我努力地让自己投入到这场淋漓酣畅的性爱中，却发现自己的动作开始投入不了任何感情，只是冷眼看着身下的人。  
一想到自己喜欢那么多年的人，在别人床上也能展现另番自己见不到的风味，就感觉到阵阵恶心。  
就像在你很饿的时候，桌上放着一盘掺了肥皂水的美食。咽不下。  
做到最后高潮我甚至连个吻都没给身下的家伙一个，心里最柔软的地方像裂开了缝，所有的难过和难受都往里面钻。  
窗外的小雨一直保持着绵绵不绝，我叹了口气钻进被窝里，还是舍不得他身上的味道，咸味液体不自觉留出眼睛。

05.（王源视角）  
外面的风格外的冷，细雨飘打在我的身上，雨滴融合在我的黑色毛衣里渗着寒意，也抵不过心里的冰冷。  
“死老王，什么意思，突然对我那么凶……”  
我站在马路旁的街道上，白色帆布鞋踢着路沿边的树木，湿泥溅在鞋头，剧烈的动作拉扯着身后羞耻处，身体突然像被撕裂一般的疼痛，我蹲下身缓和了一会，却半天起不了身，干脆轻轻坐在地上，手里揉捏着细长的草叶。  
“王俊凯，再也不要喜欢你了……”  
眼眶突然酸涩起来，眼泪不受控制地溢出来，大滴大滴地湿润青石板，我转过头望着自己走过来的路口，那里漆黑一片看不到自己想要的人影，萧瑟的风雨冻红了鼻尖。  
王源，你可是个男人，怎么可以这么矫情。  
我抬头望着黑漆漆的夜空，雨滴砸在冰冷的脸庞，眼角肿痛，好一会儿没那么难受之后拿出揣在兜里的手机，手指摩擦着棱角。  
这是18岁生日的时候王俊凯送的白色iPhone，在高中送我iPhone耳机的时候他就承诺过一定会给我买iPhone。那种时候也没在意那种话，后来耳机都找不到了，他却突然把这灼手的手机送我当成年礼，怕是意味着以后不管在哪都要想起他，想起以前瞎起哄的青春和感情。  
确实，他也做到了，这种时候了我竟然想起了那个时候的甜蜜，以前不是没有吵过架，只是这次我不甘低头。  
“喂？霖姐，不好意思这么晚还打扰你。那个……我现在在外面回不了家，能不能去你家避下雨？”  
“嗯谢谢。”  
挂了电话我起身奔赴霖姐的家，很感激她没有问我为什么回不了家。深夜里马路上连车呤的声音都没有，只有昏黄的灯光照着脚下的路。  
半个晚上都这么折腾过后胃里空荡，到霖姐家后就闻到一整飘香，她招呼我坐下后去厨房端了一碗面给我。  
在这种身心疲惫的时候，人的警惕通常薄弱，只会毫无防备地接受别人的好。  
我不自觉地端过面，心里一暖，对霖姐的好感不断上升。刚吞咽下一口面，就听见霖姐的疑问，里面敏感的字词敲打着脆弱的神经。  
“小源，你跟那个理发师的关系很好吗？”  
嘴唇被灼热的面条烫了一下，我垂下眸不去对视她，语气自然地像陈述过很多次类似于这种的问题。  
“以前是一个大学的，后面又遇到了，关系很不错。”  
“哦……这样啊。”  
她的语气词上扬得让我很不自在，我又吃了几口突然感觉没胃口了，困了就像上次在她家纹身一样躺在了她隔壁的卧室里睡觉，那空出来的以前是给霖姐朋友住的，现在刚好适合疲倦的我。  
陌生的味道从床被梭进我的鼻腔，躺了很久依旧没有任何温度的床让我突然想念王俊凯的臂弯，然后鼻尖一酸眼泪打湿头枕。怕打扰到隔壁的霖姐，我努力将脸埋进被窝里，胸膛起伏喘息了很多次，才平静下红肿的眼眶再次想流泪的冲动。我摸索着裤兜里的iPhone想打电话，却被突然亮起的光亮刺激着眼膜，静音过后我眯着眼看着屏幕上显示的名字。  
王俊凯。  
我不知道我们之间哪来的那么多心有灵犀。每次想发信息的时候都会恰好看到他的未读；每次想说话的时候都能在下一秒看到他的电话显示。  
这是什么。  
是孽还是缘?  
“……”  
一阵沉默。我仰躺在床上望着黑漆漆的天花板，突然心里平静，好像在这种的沉默中就可以去倾诉这种孤独与难过。我猜他可能是打错要挂了，因为一直没有声音，我甚至都懒得去看屏幕到底挂没有，握紧手机的手指开始缓缓无力松开了，我都想睡了才缓缓听到那边的声音。  
“源源……别哭了。”  
抽泣的声音回荡在耳边，我努力睁开合拢的双眼，嘴唇蠕动着也不知道嘟囔的什么。  
王俊凯，我好困啊，有什么事，明天再说吧。  
“源源……晚安。”  
这种心有灵犀，是缘吧。

06.  
屏幕黑了下去又被亮起，手机上那一分钟之前通过话的号码早已熟悉心头。紧按着屏幕上号码显示的位置，又缓缓移开手指没有把电话打出去。脑海还回响着一分钟前通话时那安静地只剩下抽泣的声音。  
一想到那家伙哭泣因我，心脏就像被重锤了一下，疼痛的瞬间又清晰听见彼此心碎的音节。我愣愣地仰躺在床头，握着oppo的手高举在空中，望着黑屏发神，雨声窸窸窣窣，一抬眼已经天亮了。  
早晨8:09  
手指摁亮屏幕，一直举着的手臂许些麻木，来回抚摸着“源源”的位置，终于狠心打了过去。很多遍才打通，那边传来闷闷的嘤声，听得我下面一硬。  
“源源？”  
“……”  
“源源，回来吧。”  
我不知道自己那根脑筋抽了，想了一晚上的道歉到嘴边变成了不可置否的陈述句。我抿抿嘴还想说些补充的话语，对面却先开口。  
“王俊凯……”  
“嗯？”  
我等着对面的人继续开口，放在床柜的方形闹钟嘀嗒嘀嗒的声音，附和着心脏砰砰砰的声音格外清晰，就像回到高考前一天告白后等待着回复的紧张心跳声。  
对面一阵沉默，我愣了好久才摁亮黑下去的屏幕，发现对面不知多久挂断了电话。烦躁卷绕着全身，我抬手揉了揉头发，从床上起来草草漱口洗脸，然后穿上一件牛仔衣就往门外走，路过楼下的早点摊顺手买了一袋小笼包，然后不甘心地咀嚼着，蹲在王源家楼下的公园守株待兔。  
没错，守株待兔。  
昨晚被自己气哄哄赶出来的小兔子，也不知道跑到哪里夜宿了，这个时候总该回到家里来了，一想到昨晚的事情，明摆着是自己的过错，却因为一时的怒气而误伤了自己爱了那么多年的人儿。想着想着连嚼在嘴里的包子也逐渐丧失了原味。  
……我记得，以前在读大学的时候那小家伙也很喜欢学校后面那家早餐店，每次去都是爱点小笼包。  
我愣了很久，然后掏出手机翻出信息栏打字。  
对不起，源源，我错了。  
点击收件人，发送之后我的心底突然变的不安起来，于是我又编辑了三个字。  
回来吧。  
不然我的生命里就失去一大乐趣了。  
清凉的天空突然下起了雨来，豆大的雨滴落在手机屏幕上模糊了上面的字样，我抬眸看了看右上角的时间——已经过去一分钟了。  
公园里本在晨练的人们，因为这场骤雨慌慌忙忙地收拾回家躲雨，我却仍坐在长椅上无动于衷。雨滴浸湿我的衣裳，打湿我的发梢，更糟糕的是好像也淹没了我的心脏……有点透不过气来。  
又过去了四分钟，手机屏幕上依旧没有回应。左眼眼角有些干涩，我睁大眼尽量不让雨水模糊自己的视线。  
拜托……别这样对我……  
“你他妈疯了吗！？王俊凯！”  
头上遮过一片阴影，伴着雨滴不再落在自己身上的怪异。我懵懵地抬头看到王源打着伞出现在我面前。  
“看什么看啊，走啊，回家啊，等会感冒发烧怎么办啊……”  
他紧紧拽住我的手腕拉着我跑进公寓，跑回家，我一直想开口说话，可是心口上像被压了块大石压抑着开不了口。  
“快点换衣服，擦头发不然搞不好真的发……唔，老王，你……”  
我不知道为什么人都回来了自己还会那么难受，我坐在沙发上抱住走来走去的他，将脸埋在他的怀里，干涩的眼睛终于忍不住流溢出眼泪。  
“对不起……呜，别走……”  
对不起，都怪我，不该让你一个人在外；不该任着自己胡思乱想；最重要的是因为一些无依据的猜测而伤害了最爱的人。若没有完全的信任彼此，怎能爱的如此深厚。  
“……知道啦知道啦，我不会走的，原谅你了……怎么还哭个没完没了啊，是不是总攻啦？”  
小家伙的声线也带着浓浓的鼻音，不像往日的清亮，想必是昨晚没照顾好自己……我埋在他怀里死死不肯抬头，毕竟现在那么狼狈的脸……  
“你要是不哭了，今天我就勉强和你做一次……靠，你果然是一直惦记爷的身体啊。”  
“……刚刚的话要算数。”  
“呵。”  
我没想到小家伙这次那么主动，话音刚落就主动吻住我的唇。  
“怕不是我惦记你的身体，是你自己耐不住寂寞吧。”  
泪水的咸涩味在口腔中扩开，我扒开他的裤子，拍拍他的屁股打趣道。  
“嗯……因为……因为对方是你啊……”  
不得不说，我很喜欢他这句话，手指扩张着他的里面，空出的手不停拍打着他的臀瓣，后庭里柔软的穴肉吸附着我的指尖。  
“啊，啊，别……嗯啊，直接进来……”  
“看看这里多柔软。”  
“唔嗯，啊……别讲……”对方臊着脸跪趴在床上仍我摆置，我弯了弯桃花眼打着坏心眼。  
“宝宝，叫爸爸。”  
“……唔”  
“叫爸爸满足满足自己的小骚穴，看看它淌的水啊。”话音刚落，我用手指勾了勾他体内的前列腺，小家伙瞬间颤抖起来，粉红色的脚趾都不禁蜷缩在一起，我狠狠拍了拍他的屁股，刺激的他前面的阴茎也挺立起来了。  
“……爸爸，满足宝宝吧。”  
听到他的恳求，我的手指突然退了出来，暂时还无法合拢的穴口微微张着，淫水不断淌出。王源转过身缓缓爬到我的腿上，主动地拉开我的裤链套弄着我的坚硬。他吻住我，然后不要命地勾引着我。  
“凯爸爸，快点进来宝宝的后面，狠狠操哭宝宝，宝宝想喝牛奶，宝宝还想给爸爸生好多好多的崽崽……啊嗯……”  
我没等他说完就入他所愿进入他的后面，他坐在我的肉棒上神情愣住，然后嘶哑着声音道。  
“不，不……都进去了……太大了……等，等一下，我会坏掉的会坏掉的啊啊啊啊”  
“不是要给我生宝宝，我就全部射在里面哦。”我掌着他的腰肢来回摆动着，整根进入整根出来，搞的小家伙整个脸都白了，因为从来没有这么猛过。  
“好厉害，顶到骚心了啊啊……嗯哦爸爸，爸爸慢一点，骚心会破的，嗯啊啊……”  
“爸爸好棒……嗯啊嗯啊，又顶到了，宝宝要坏了……啊啊好厉害，嗯啊……”  
我将小家伙仰放在床上，挺着下身发动攻击，恨不得把露外面的两颗睾丸也挤进去，交汇处“啧啧”的水声在房间里响着暧昧的空气。  
“啊啊……嗯呐……嘤啊……”  
小家伙被这激烈的撞击搞得只能发出支离破碎的呻吟声，我看着他潮红的脸颊，弯下身吻住他的唇让他从快感中回过神来。  
他的唇瓣在我口中被勾勒出轮廓，粉嫩的舌根与我的缠绵，像草莓的味道……我不停地将唾液推入他口中，下身一个颤栗，让他痛哼了一声全部咽了下去。  
白色的床单被他修长的手指揉成一团，我压在他的身上在他体内缓缓释放，喷涌出的精液拍打着前列腺使他抖了个激灵，我笑了笑用手掌撸动着他的坚硬阴茎，低头伸出舌尖舔舐他湿润的睫毛。  
“唔唔……嗯，喜欢，我喜欢你……”  
王源的眼半眯着，哽咽的声音从他的喉咙里发出，随后他终于释放，乳白色的粘稠液体打在我的小腹。我笑了笑，含住他的唇，占据着他的口腔，扫荡着里面每一寸，直到看见他的双眸完全阖上才停下。  
疲倦的小兔子睡着了呢。  
我扣着他的手指十指交叉，心底漫过一阵春意。  
“嗯，我也喜欢你。”

07.  
那些矛盾都是过去很久的事情了。  
五个月前王源在微博直播上公布了我是他男朋友的事情，掀起一大热潮。  
直播结束后评论区里像炸开了花一样，有祝福有舆论抨击，后者总是多于前者，而这件事也成功让王源的微博号被封杀。  
那天小家伙在我怀里窝着，心不在焉地看电视，我问他难过吗，微博的事。  
他转过头来笑靥灿烂。  
“还有你啊，而且，我也不想一直逃避下去了。”  
那句回答像一股力量推了我一把，秋季来临之际我也公布了自己是同性恋的事，反应却没有想象中的糟糕。  
“早就看出你gay里gay气的样子了。”  
“我是说你上一次怎么跟那小网红进去这么久，原来这么回事的呀。”  
“没事的，你永远还是我们理发店的第一大潮流！”  
想起那些朋友不见外的样子自己心里就是一阵暖暖的感动，只是父母那边，自己跪了一夜都没能祈求原谅。  
寒冷的冬天缓缓来临，覆盖了这片城市的边沿。  
我和王源打算去冰岛过西方的圣诞节。  
那里的极光是我们最喜欢的薄荷色形成的，一稠一稠地在黑夜中绽放开来，旋转、跳跃。  
“真好看啊，小凯。”  
源源站在我身边感叹道，米色的围巾将他的脸裹了一圈，我拽紧他的手却意料之外的被甩开。他拔腿跑到远方，黑夜里极光的颜色将他的身躯勾勒得发亮。  
我思索着摸了摸相机想把这一幕拍下来，不知不觉中却已经忘却了而是站在原地笑成了傻子。  
“我爱你。”  
他手呈喇叭朝我喊道，我愣了一秒向他跑去，然后拥抱住他吻住了那瓣朱唇。  
“我也是。”

08.  
那天晚上有人在雷克雅未克看见了两个相拥相吻的少年。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 希望哥哥弟弟永远的好。


End file.
